


I Could Lie

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Party, Sex, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: Inspired by Billie Eilish, “when the party’s over”Tim is having a hard time coping with his feelings towards Lucy. Will he finally have enough and man up? Or will he be too late?Experience Tim not being such a hard ass and more of an emotional mess.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	I Could Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!! The slow burn of these two getting together is just too much. So here’s a short little fluff piece I thought of for them after listening to this song. 
> 
> It’s my first story ever about these two, so hope you love it! Please leave comments for any suggestions if you have any, if you liked it, or hated it, let me know! :)

I Could Lie 

————  
Don't you know I'm no good for you?  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin'

—————

Tim had it bad. 

Has. 

Tim has it bad. And he knows it. 

It had been several months since Lucy’s rescue and she has been nothing but a fighter, so to say he was proud of her was an understatement. They both had regrets and guilt coming out of her attack but together they learned to let it go and learned how to move on without any guilt to hold one another back. Lucy had grown so much as a cop and proved every shift that this was what she was meant to do. Tim prided himself in molding all of his rookies into the best cops they could be but with Lucy he truly felt that she had done most of it on her own. Sure he taught her everything he knew and being the hard ass he is, he made it known when she messed up but she brought in her own skill, passion and attitude to the job that made her one hell of a cop. Tim couldn’t take credit for that. He was incredibly proud of her and was lucky he got to watch her do the job she loves everyday. She was so caring and really embodied what it meant to help and serve the community. Lucy Chen humanized the badge. And god, she looked beautiful doing it. But he wouldn’t admit that to anyone but himself. 

Jesus, when did he become such a softie. 

He figures it was sometime between their first day on the job together when she basically saved his life, and now. He would forever be grateful for a partner like her and she had wormed her way into a place in his heart, whether or not he was ready to admit that. 

So as he sits in the bar tonight, he can’t help but stare at her. She looks beautiful and free. Dropping all of the stress of the job to just have fun with her friends. He watches as she dances with West and Nolan on the dance floor. He watches as her dress lifts up just slightly when she raises her arms above her head and her tanned legs are on display. He’s dying to run his hands along her soft, smooth skin. Her hair falls effortlessly around her shoulders and he wants nothing but to twist her soft waves in his fingers and smell the strawberry shampoo she uses, that he smells every morning in the shop when they ride together. He watches her smile that big, gorgeous smile that makes her adorable dimples show every time, which she always will deny to having. He loves to watch her be so carefree, it’s small moments like these that he cherishes ever since the rescue.

His word choice doesn’t go unnoticed either. 

So, yeah. He’s got it bad. 

“You gotta stop staring at her, it’s starting to get a little creepy” Angela chuckles after watching him for the last few minutes. 

Slowly, he pulls his eyes away from Lucy to look back at Angela. He clears his throat which is suddenly very dry. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he lies. Of course he knows and he knows that she knows. 

Angela scoffs and takes another sip of her beer. 

“Please Tim. You’ve been giving Chen googly eyes all night. Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Angela says. 

Tim looks at Angela to see if she’s serious. When he sees no hint of sarcasm in her face, he continues as if Angela had just said the dumbest thing in the world. 

“I can’t-“ Tim starts incredulously.

“Can’t or won’t?” Angela challenges. 

Tim pauses for a few moments, pondering her question. Which takes longer to admit than he’d like. 

“Can’t” He says. “Shes my rookie. TO and Rookie relationships are seriously frowned upon. I won’t jeopardize that for some little crush.” 

His own words hurting him more than he’d like to admit. 

Angela rolls her eyes, “It’s definitely not a crush, pal” 

It’s not. She’s right, and he knows it. 

Tim just shakes his head, denying all the feelings that suddenly come rushing to his head and to his heart. 

Angela takes a look back at Lucy, then turns back to Tim. 

“So you won’t be jealous then if she goes home with that guy that’s flirting with her?” she taunts him. 

Tim whips his head around at that, back to where he was watching Lucy before. He had noticed other drunk men looking at her all night and he didn’t blame them, she’s gorgeous but he never saw anyone try and talk to her. 

Tim feels like he just got sucker punched in the gut. Sure enough, some douche bag was talking to her. A moment later she was tipping her head back and laughing at whatever the douche bag had to say. Whatever he said must have been funny because this was Lucy’s genuine laugh. Tim lived for the moments that he could make Lucy laugh like that. Not many people could and he prided himself that he has become one of the ones that could. Unknowingly his fists clenched at his side as watched the interaction among the two. 

“That’s what I thought” Angela laughed. “Hey, maybe she’ll bring him as her date to the party this weekend?” She teased him and Tim was not at all pleased. 

“What party?” Tim all but grumbled without taking his eyes off Lucy. 

“Nolan’s surprise party on Friday, Lucy and Grace are planning it.” 

Ah, yes. The surprise party. He did remember because Lucy spent their entire shift yesterday trying to convince Tim to join them. He hated surprise party’s but he’d go for her. Obviously. 

He is beyond whipped and they’re not even together. 

Tim turned back around and finished the rest of the drink he had in his hand and threw money on the bar. Telling Angela he was suddenly tired but really they both knew he just couldn’t watch Lucy and that douche bag anymore. 

He probably shouldn’t pass judgement on the guy. He could be a nice guy and Tim wanted Lucy to be happy but he always hoped that would be with him, not someone else. Especially not some random guy she met in a bar.

As Tim drove home, he thought about how lonely he was. He ended things with Rachel about 3 weeks ago. They both agreed their relationship was not an endgame relationship for either one of them and they didn’t want to waste each others time. Rachel was a sweet girl, pretty and had good instincts. If she didn’t choose social service as a career she probably could’ve been a cop. That’s one of the things that drew Tim to her. Her instincts were very good, and she could read him. Not the way Lucy could, but still pretty well. 

So when she walked out of his house for the last time when they broke up, he wasnt very surprised when she stopped on her way out. 

“You should tell her how you feel. Life’s too short, and I can tell you for a fact that she feels the same.” 

She gave him a soft smile and walked out the door. 

Tim didn’t need to know who she was talking about. They both knew. He felt bad that Rachel had caught on to his feelings for Lucy. He knew he should’ve ended things sooner with Rachel but he was selfish to say that he liked having someone to come home too and share meals with. 

He was lonely these days. Ever since Isabel left. Even when they were married, Isabel wasn’t one to share meals and talk about their days. She was closed off a lot and spent her days off mostly doing her own things. He blamed himself partially for that. When he first started seeing Isabel he was fresh out of the military and so he coped with basically everything on his own. He had too. That’s all he knew. He felt guilty for not opening up more to Isabel but he just couldn’t. 

So the first day he rode with Lucy and she wanted to know anything and everything about his life and about himself, he knew she was going to be trouble. But he was wrong. Lucy wormed her way into his heart and he was more open with her than he had been with anyone in his life. Another thing he loved about her. 

There’s that word again. 

Sooner or later he’ll have to confront that. But not tonight.  
____

Don't you know too much already?  
I'll only hurt you if you let me  
Call me friend but keep me closer (call me back)  
And I'll call you when the party's over

_______

As he opened the door, Kujo was laying near the door on the floor and suddenly whipped his head up when he saw Tim walk through the door. He ran over to him and as if sensing Tim’s mood, he snuggled up against Tim’s leg and let out a quiet whine. Trying to comfort his owner. 

“I know buddy” Tim sighed, scratching the pups head as if the dog knew his romantic life issues, “I’m trying man, it’s not that easy to tell her how I feel” 

Tim walked further into the dark house, turning on a few lights to get Kujo settled for the night and making sure he was walked before heading down the hall towards his room.

He showered and let the hot water roll down his back for awhile before he got in bed. All he could think about was that guy with his hands all over Lucy and how they probably went back to her apartment by now. But maybe that was what Lucy needed, what she wanted. Someone not attached to the job, without all of the stress. Someone more her age, young and fun. She didn’t need someone like old TO Tim and all of his baggage. Tim sucked in a ragged breath and shook his head, he either needed to suck up his pride and tell Lucy how he felt or he needed to let it go and move on. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. It was all consuming. Sooner or later he fell asleep, with images of Lucy playing in his mind, lulling him into a slumber. She being the only thing these days that helps him sleep.  
___________  
Quiet when I'm comin' home and I'm on my own  
And I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
Yeah, I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
_________

Friday came around sooner than anticipated. Tim had agreed to go to the party and even agreed to go take an unsuspecting Nolan out for drinks before the party so everyone could get set up. 

Later that night, Lucy’s plan went off without a hitch and when Nolan walked in to his home after getting drinks with Tim, everyone was there to celebrate. Yes it was Nolan’s birthday, but the rookies only had about a month left of training before they were cut loose. So everyone was having a little celebration. 

Tim had been dreading this party because it meant he’d have to see Lucy probably with another guy as her date. Luckily for Tim, which Angela hadn’t forgot to tease him about, Lucy didn’t bring a date so the night became suddenly that much better. They all drank and played games and if an outside observer was watching them, they’d say even Tim was having fun. 

They had been on the fifth round of charades when Lucy excused herself. Jackson and Angela had been partners, Nolan and Grace, and Tim and Lucy, with everyone else just watching. Tim and Lucy ducked out after the second round saying it was more fun to watch their friends duke it out. Well Lucy did. Tim found it more fun to watch Lucy watch the others play the game and have fun. God, he was hopeless. 

He watched as Lucy led herself outside onto Nolan’s patio. So after a few minutes, he followed after her when nobody was paying attention. He told himself it was just to make sure she was okay, as her friend and TO. Nothing more. 

It was a chilly night, so he shivered a bit when he quietly opened the sliding door. She turned her head when she heard the door click shut behind him and smiled softly at him. 

“I didn’t think anyone saw me come out here. I didn’t want to distract anyone from the game, just wanted some fresh air” she said looking back at the view of LA. 

Tim walked over to stand next to her, leaning carefully against the deck railing. 

“Yeah, I needed some air too. Charades was getting a little too intense for me” he joked. 

Lucy giggled at that, sending him a small smile making his heart flutter. She turned back towards the view, wrapping her arms around herself as a gentle breeze came. Upon noticing her shiver, Tim pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. 

“Oh Tim, you don’t have too-“ she tried to say but he stopped her. 

“You have goosebumps, I’m fine. I insist” he told her, leaving no room for debate and she knew better than to argue with him. 

They settled into a comfortable silence for awhile just enjoying the view. 

“I can’t believe there’s only a month left” Lucy whispered. Tim looked her over for a moment noticing her lip tucked in between her teeth and her eyes squinted a bit. Even in the dark he knew her tells. 

“You okay?” He asked, in True Bradford style. Always knowing what to ask. This though felt almost like one of his tests, the question was simple but loaded.

She looked off into the distance for awhile, thinking. Tim almost thought she wasn’t going to answer his question, and then she spoke. 

“A little nervous, I guess. I’ve always had you to call me out on my mistakes and teach me when i was wrong. Now I won’t have that” 

Tim’s heart hurt a little at the brokenness in her voice. But little did she know she’d always have him, and she’d always take a piece of him with her, even if he couldn’t admit that.

“You’ll be fine Luce. Trust me. Look, Don’t tell the others I said this but, if anyone is ready for this, it’s you. I’ve watched you become so strong and turn into such an amazing cop. I have no doubt you’ll succeed and I’m always here if you need me along the way” he promised her. 

He looked her in the eyes. Something indecipherable there, in her doe eyes. He wanted to cup her face in his hands and show her just how amazing she’ll be but he can’t. That would be overstepping.  
Not while he’s still training her. She’d never forgive him if it went too far with them and he ruined their partnership.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done Tim. You saved me in more ways than one and I’ll- I’ll always be grateful for that” she told him. 

The moment was so intimate that he just fell into an almost trap induced by simply Lucy. He reached over, ignoring everything telling him not too and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. 

“No need to thank me Boot, id do it all over again, anytime” 

His words weighing heavy on both of them. 

He didn’t know if it was because he was so close to her or the breeze but the smell of her strawberry shampoo overwhelmed him and caused him to pull her ever so slightly closer. Her being so close to him felt natural, and so when she leaned her head on his shoulder it felt like home. Like this was where the pair were meant to be. 

They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying the view. Until another breeze hit causing Lucy to seek further warmth by snuggling closer into his side, his arm still wrapped around her side. When she moved in closer she turned her body in some more, causing her to step on his toe a little bit and she quickly tried to move. 

“Oh shit, sorry” she giggled after nearly tripping into him. 

All Tim could do was wrap his arm around her tighter to try and steady her. She ended up reaching for his chest to steady herself causing them to be face to face when they looked at each other.

They were so close now, looking at each other, lips mere centimeters apart. 

“Sorry..” Lucy mumbled again, looking him directly in the eyes with her sweet doe eyes. 

Every nerve ending in Tim’s body was going off with Lucy this close in proximity and he knew he should back up, give them some space, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want too. 

That’s what led him to lean in and close the distance between them. His lips met her soft ones first. The kiss was gentle, neither wanting to spook the other. Yet he could get lost in it. He settled both of his hands on her hips pulling her in closer. He felt her wrap her small arms around his neck, pulling at the hair that was there, almost deepening the kiss. 

Then there was a crash in the background. Both of them breathlessly, pulling apart as if they had been burned, to see what was going on inside. Nolan had dropped a plate, shattering it on the floor, when they were serving the food.

Tim sighed before looking back at Lucy. She had this look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite make out. Slowly she pulled away from him, looking off at the house as if embarrassed. 

“We should uh, probably get back in there..” she said, her hair falling around her face, not looking at him. 

Tim cursed Nolan for ruining the moment he had been waiting nearly his whole life for. He rolled his eyes at himself, he sounded like a drama queen. 

“Luce-“ he began to say, as if he could save the moment but she was already sliding the door open and disappearing inside before he could say anything about what just happened. 

“Dammit” he frustratingly whispered to himself, running his hand haphazardly through his hair. Nothing was ever easy for him it appeared. 

After taking a minute to compose himself, and ignoring the slight twitch he felt in his pants, he followed her back inside. The night quickly having turned from great to bad. 

Lucy didn’t talk to Tim for the rest of the night until it was nearly time for everyone to leave. 

Everyone had ducked out saying they had to work tomorrow, Lucy and Tim both had the next day off so they offered to stay and help clean up. 

When Nolan’s house was nearly clean, Grace told Tim and Lucy to go home, they would finish everything else in the morning. Bidding the couple goodnight, Tim and Lucy headed towards the door and let themselves out. 

Tim buried his hands in his pockets not knowing what to do or say to Lucy. Maybe he should just tell her now and get this awkwardness out of the air. 

And he was about too, “Lucy, I-..” until she cut him off. 

“We should probably forget that ever happened” she said, barely looking at him. 

Tim felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Another sucker punch to the gut.  
“What?” He could barely say above a mumble. 

Lucy sighed, this time more confident, “Tim we cant do this. You’re my TO. I have one month left of training. Nothing can happen between us. We both know it. So let’s just forget this happened tonight.” 

Tim felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He knew she was right, but it was the last thing he wanted nor expected to hear from her. But if Lucy was telling him no, he’d never go against that. 

So he agreed. Even if it wasn’t what he wanted. “Yeah, sure. You’re right. Consider it forgotten” he said in the best TO voice he could muster. 

She smiled sadly at him and walked to her car, getting in and driving off. Leaving Tim standing there in the street and watching her go. Story of his life.  
————  
But nothin' is better sometimes  
Once we've both said our goodbyes  
Let's just let it go  
Let me let you go  
_________

So Tim went home, alone, again. He walked through the door, not bothering to shower or change, he went straight to his liquor cabinet pulled out a bottle of whiskey and sat on the couch. If Lucy wanted to forget, than he would too. 

He felt like a lost fucking puppy. Like a teenager that just got their heartbroken for the first time. He couldn’t shake it. This wasn’t Tim. He was supposed to be a hard ass, not some lovesick little girl. He took a swig of the whiskey and set it down. God, what was he doing. 

He should’ve moved on before he got this deep, he said to himself resting his head in his hands.

But before he could wallow anymore, there was a knock on his door. A familiar knock. His heart leapt knowing who it was but he couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating or not. 

He got up and looked through the peephole before tearing the door open. 

Lucy was standing there just as beautiful as she looked earlier, still wearing the same thing she had on at the party. Except a few tear streaks that marked her cheeks. 

She shook her head before before taking two steps towards him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him with all she had. The world suddenly stopped moving around them. Tim was caught off guard for a moment before reciprocating and wrapping his arms around her lower back pulling her closer. 

They kissed feverishly for a few minutes forgetting where they were before Tim pulled her inside and kicking the door closed behind her. 

He backed her against the nearest wall, his hands everywhere at once. She was so soft and warm and he wanted to feel all of her at once. He started kissing her jaw and her neck before nibbling at the sensitive spot by her ear, which earned him a soft moan from her. She dug her hands into his shoulders, gently pushing him away. 

Tim stopped, albeit groaned when she pushed him away, he couldn’t do this again. Not now. And he was about to tell her that when she spoke. Always beating him to the damn chase. 

“Tim..” she started, and he could basically feel her holding his heart in his hands. Her next words would either make or break them, he was praying about what came out of her next. So he let her speak. 

She moved her hand up to his face cupping his cheek, the other laying flat on his chest. “What if I don’t want to forget..”’ she said, so quietly he thought he misheard her. 

Did she just say what he thought?

But then she gave him that big smile, dimples and all and he knew in that moment he got everything he wanted. 

He chuckled before pulling her close and kissing her again. 

“God, I was hoping that was what you’d say” he said when he pulled away enough to see her eyes. 

He ran his fingers through her soft waves and down her arms before settling at her hips again. Both staring at each other with goofy grins. 

Lucy leaned closer, leaning her body against his strong one feeling his muscles and the ever prominent bulge in his pants. She leaned in innocently and whispered in his ear, biting down gently on his earlobe. “Tim, take me to bed” 

And if that was not the sexiest thing he ever heard, he didn’t know what was. Tim agreed, reaching down to cup her ass before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, leading her down the hallway to his bedroom. They had a lot to talk about but all of that could wait. Tim wanted her, needed her. And he finally had her. He wasn’t waiting another second.


End file.
